In your arms
by waveform33
Summary: Natsu just wants to hold Happy the same Wendy holds Carla. The others misunderstand. Happy is just happy to be in his friend's arms. First fic.


Hello dear readers, I am Waveform33.

I have been a fan of Fairy Tail for over an year and I love it.

So here you go, my first contribution to the fandom, a Natsu x Happy and Wendy x Carla one-shot. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it.

This was inspired by multiple scenes in the anime where Wendy holds Carla in her arms.

Description: Natsu just wants to hold Happy the same Wendy holds Carla. The others misunderstand. Happy is just happy to be in his friend's arms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Kodansha. This is a fan fiction. I do not make money from it.

**In your arms**

Team Natsu were on their way back from a successful mission to stop smugglers in Hargeon.

Erza was leading the group home, glancing back at Natsu and Gray, from time to time, to make sure they were not fighting. They, of course, were not at eachother's throats while Erza was observing them and attacking one another the moment she stopped looking.

Lucy was walking to their right, humming a song to herself ("Happy day" by Kugimiya Rie) because Natsu did not destroy anything this time and they got the full reward. This meant she had money for rent this month.

Wendy was walking next to Lucy with Carla in her arms. And Happy was flying next to Carla offering her fish which she refused every time he did. Happy ofcource was not giving up.

After a while Natsu got bored of his fight with Gray and he walked towards Wendy and the two Exceeds and ignored Gray's protests about the unfinished battle.

Now that he had nothing to distract him he began observing his surroundings more. Lucy had a catchy tune on her lips that he couldn't quite place but for some reason made him smile and filled his heart with happiness.

He saw Happy put away his fish and started to make funny faces at Carla. After a while she started to do the same to him. This made Wendy giggle.

Something caught Natsu's eye, the way Wendy was holding Carla. He couldn't remember ever doing that with Happy.

Wendy sensed someone staring at her and looked arround.

"Hey, Natsu." said Wendy, finally noticing him.

"Hey!" replied Natsu back.

"So, Wendy, did you enjoy the mission?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, I got to try a new technique I've been practicing from Grandeeney's message and..."

Wendy noticed that Natsu was behaving strangely. He kept looking back and forth between the two Exceeds that were with them. This earned him curious looks from the three.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" asked Happy, worried about his friend's strange behaviour.

What Natsu did next caused Wendy to step back in slight fright and Carla to tense up and extand her claws preparing for an attack.

Natsu got uncomfortably close to the Sky Dragon Slayer and the white Exceed in her arms. He began tracing their forms and stances with his eyes taking in every detail he could. He even took a few sniffs with his nose.

Carla's response was to free herself from her friend's grasp and attack Natsu.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot!?" asked Carla with the rage of Exceed-Satan in her voice.

This outburst caused the other members of the team to stop and stare at the confrontation between the two.

"What's going on?" asked Erza with an angry tone while looking at Natsu. Experience has taught her that he was the one starting arguments.

"This idiot made a pass at Wendy and I" explained Carla while taking deep breaths due to anger.

"No, it was not like that. I was just..." said Natsu trying to explain what happened.

But before he could even start Erza Requiped her sword, pointed it at Natsu's throat and said "Natsu, depending on what you say in the next one minute you will be coming home with us or you will die here. Choose wisely!".

The temperature in the area began to decrease due to Gray activating his magic.

Lucy took out her whip and prepared to strangle Natsu.

Everyone except Wendy and Happy were giving him death glares.

Happy was confused. Wendy tried to hide her embarrassment.

Natsu sighed and said "I'll just show you."

Natsu looked at his blue friend and asked "Happy, could you come here, please?".

With slight hesitation Happy did so.

Natsu stretched his arm in Happy's diraction and grabbed him from the air. This caused him to let out an "Aye!" in surprise.

"Please, turn off your wings" asked Natsu and Happy did so.

Natsu then positioned him between his arms and stomach, the same way he saw Wendy do with Carla.

The other members of Team Natsu looked at the two Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds and then they understood what was going on.

As a reault of that the atmosphere became relaxed again. The mages deactivated their spells one by one.

"I just wanted to see how Wendy did it. I've never done it before." explained Natsu while making sure he held on to Happy right.

This earned him smiles from all of his friends and an "Aye!" from Happy who started purring in content.

Wendy giggled and said "Natsu, all you had to do was ask and I would have explained to you how to do it."

After some time Natsu finally processed what Wendy said and responed with a quiet "Aye..." and tiltèd his head down.

Everyone except Natsu laughed.

And with that the team continued their journey back to Magnolia.

Fin!

A/N: And this is the result of too much coffee and plot bunnies at 2 in the morning.

So how was it? This is my first fic in this fandom and first fic overall. Please tell me if you spot mistakes in my grammer or spelling so I can fix them (I'm sure they are there). If you think something needs improving I'll be glad to listen to your advice.

**Please read and review.**

See you in a future fic.

Waveform33


End file.
